To Remember? Or to Forget?
by Adamante
Summary: AU. Gray and Claire were the best of friends. They would do everything together, but one day, Claire gets into an accident and she forgets everything she knew and everyone she knows. Even Gray. Will she get her memories back, or will she just forget?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's Dia! This is the new story you all voted for! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

_**To Remember? Or To Forget?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Ann's POV**_

I was hanging out at Claire's apartment, like I usually do. We were talking about random things like people we met, things that happened to us, etcetera, etcetera.

"Man! The other day Kai tried to flirt with me again!" Claire said in disgust.

"Why do you sound so disgusted about it? You never cared before." I said.

"This time he implied some… things, and people were standing all around us! Kai didn't care at all! You know that woman from the gossip section of the newspaper? What was her name? Oh yeah, Manna! She wrote down everything Kai said! I'm so embarrassed!"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down now. You don't have to tell me this. I was there." I said.

"You were **there**?!" She yelled.

"Oops. Did I say that out loud?"

"Uh, yeah! You were there and you didn't even try to help me! You were probably the one who caused this whole problem!"

'_Damn, she caught on. I can't let her find out that I'm the one who told Kai to do that.'_

"Why would I do that? I'd never do that to one my friends!" I said, feigning hurt.

"Knowing you… oh never mind." She looked out of the window. "I wonder when Gray is going to get here?"

Apparently, she had to tell my brother something important. "Why are you worrying about my stupid brother like that? He'll come, I know it."

"I know, but what if something happens to him? It's snowing outside, and ice is on the streets and—"

"Will you stop talking about that? Let's go and look for him if you're so worried." I said.

"B-but—" I grabbed her coat and tossed it to her. Right after she put it on, I dragged her out of the door.

We got inside the car and drove around for a while. I was getting tired of this so I asked Claire.

"Since you're his friend, you should know where he went. You guys always hang out together."

She glared at me. "If I knew where he went, then we would've already found him by now! Plus, you're his sister, so **you **should know where he went."

I laughed. "Are you kidding!? I could care less about what he does!"

"Well you should care more! He's family!" What was wrong with Claire? Why did she suddenly snap like that?

Well, being the stubborn person I am, I decided to snap back. "Well, oh yeah! You-"

"Ann! Look what you've done!" She yelled. I lost control of the car. It swerved on the icy street. Before I knew it, there were other cars piled up in the street, and we crashed into a building.

'_We crashed, just because of a stupid… argument…'_

That was my last thought before I fell unconscious.

_**

* * *

**__**Gray's POV**_

Ugh. I just **hate **traffic. Why did this always happen when you needed to do something important?

"Man. Claire said she needed to tell me something. I wonder if she's mad." I muttered to myself.

My phone suddenly started to ring. I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Gray! Is that you?" That was Ann's voice.

"Well, yeah. It is **my** cell phone." I said.

"I don't have time for your… remarks! You have to come!"

"Come where?" I was getting a little worried now.

"The hospital! Hurry!" Then she hung up.

"Okay! I need to get to the hospital to see what's wrong!" But there were two problems with that: I was in the middle of traffic, and Ann didn't tell me which hospital to go to.

The phone started to ring again. "Hello?"

"Uh, sorry. I forgot to tell you the name of the hospital. Heh heh." Ann sheepishly said.

"You think! I don't have time for this, just tell me the name and I'll be there."

"Well, it's a pretty weird name for a hospital…"

"Just tell me!" Ann could just **really** get me angry sometimes.

"Uh, yeah, right. It's called 'Doctor's Hospital'."

She was right. That **is** a weird name.

"Um, okay. I'll be right there." I told her.

"Hurry!" Then she hung up again.

I still had this traffic to deal with though. So I did something that I would rarely do, and I'm not going to tell you. (you can just imagine what he did for yourselves)

When I got to the hospital, I parked in the first open space I found. I got out of the car and ran as fast as I could, then I ran up to the counter as soon as I got in.

I was panting. "Do… you have… a…patient….named Claire?"

"We have many Claire's here, can you tell me her last name?" The nurse asked.

"Uh, she doesn't…..have one…. but she has blonde hair though!"

"Oh! That one! She was taken to room A on the second floor." The nurse said cheerfully.

"Thanks, um.."

"Elli."

"Yeah, thanks Elli." After that, I ran to the elevator.

I pushed the button to get to the second floor.

'_Man, this thing goes so slow! Hurry up!'_

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "About time."

I ran around frantically in the halls looking for room A.

"Room C. Room B. Room A! I found it!" I opened the door to find Ann sitting in a wheelchair. Her arm and leg had casts on them. There was also a closed curtain in there too; I heard someone moving around inside.

"What happened Ann?" I asked.

"Claire, car, crash, concussion." She mumbled.

"Concussion!"

The doctor that was behind the curtain came out and shushed me. "Young man, if you don't be quiet, I'll have to ask you to leave."

'_Young man? He looks about the same age as me, if not even younger!'_

"I just want to know what happened to my friend!" I yelled.

"Very well, come out in the hall and I'll tell you." We both walked out into the hall and he closed the door behind us.

"Now tell me what happened." I told him.

"Okay, your friend seems to have had a blow to the head. So that caused her to have a small concussion."

"Is that all?"

He got a sad expression on his face. "Well, she also seems to have amnesia."

"What?" She has amnesia?

"She doesn't remember anything."

"Can I… go see her?" I asked. I wanted to see this for myself.

"Of course." He opened the door and led me to where Claire was. She was lying on the bed with bandages wrapped around her head.

"C-claire?"

She opened her eyes and slowly looked up.

"Who are you?"

I couldn't believe it. She did forget everything and everyone she knew, I just can't… believe it.

--

Did you like it? I bet some of you know who owns 'Doctor's Hospital'. The doctor Gray was talking to was Doctor Trent or Tim or whatever you call him. I actually wrote this chapter yesterday, but I didn't get to save it and it got deleted. But fortunately, I remember almost everything I wrote down! I even improved it in some areas! Please review! See ya! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! You know who I am! Or do you?...Okay, it's me Dia! Here's the next chapter! I know all of you have been waiting for it! Please enjoy!

Here are my review replies:

_**Kiminochi: **__**I'm glad you like the story Angela! Yeah, it's fortunate that I still remember everything I wrote in the chapter even if it got deleted. Here's the next chapter! -**_

_**StackedRubbish: **__**Thanks for the review! You'll see how he reacts in this chapter. :)**_

_**SunshineGirlx3:**__** Thanks Jen! You'll find out what she was going to say later. Driving on the sidewalk? Funny! XD**_

_**harvestmoonrox: **__**I'm happy you like it! This is from MFoMT. I don't really know how many chapters I'm going to have. Here's the next chapter for your last question.**_

_**Crystalsong: **__**Yeah, it's sad she forgot her best friend. :(**__** Here's the update!**_

Thanks for reviewing you guys! I really appreciate it. - Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters…

_**

* * *

**__**To Remember? Or To Forget?**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Gray's POV**_

"C-Claire, don't you remember me?" My voice came out small and shaky. "It's me Gray, s-stop joking around." I let out a shallow laugh.

She looked at me with no emotion in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I've never met you before in my life." I felt like I just got stabbed multiple times. The pain just kept coming and coming.

"You really don't remember me?" I quietly asked.

"I don't." She replied.

"But…" My voice was quiet. "what about all the things we used to do together? We were best friends since middle school. We used to go to amusement parks, movies, hang out at each others house, you and Ann used to drag me to the mall. Don't you… remember all of that?"

"I'm sorry, I really don't. Were we really best friends Gray?" She asked, confusion in her voice.

She said my name! "You remembered my name! You are remembering!" I said happily.

She still looked confused. "No, it's not that. You told me your name a few minutes ago."

"Oh…" I glumly looked down to the ground.

The doctor from earlier came walking in. "Is everything alright in here?"

I looked up at him. "Yes, it's fine."

"Very well then. She needs a few more days to rest." He explained. "Maybe after about two days, she can go home."

"But where is she going to stay? She just can't live at her house all by herself." I told him.

He looked uncertain. "Well, I—"

"She'll stay with us." A voice said from outside the curtain.

Ann came wheeling in, and then she looked at me. "Is that okay with you?"

"Well, yeah. But we might not have enough roo-" I was cut off.

"She's staying and that's final."

"Okay, but what room will she stay in?" I asked.

"Mine of course." She acted like it was the most obvious thing in the world. When in actuality, it probably was.

"Umm, excuse me?" We all turned to look at Claire, whom we completely forgot.

Ann wheeled over to her. "It's okay. You'll be staying with us when you get out of the hospital." She softly patted her head.

"Okay… can I ask you something?"

Ann was smiling. "Yes?"

"What's my name?" She asked innocently.

If we were in some kind of anime, we probably would have fell to the ground with our legs sticking up in the air. But we didn't, like people actually do that anyway.

Ann smiled nervously. "I-it's Claire."

"Claire…" She smiled. "what a nice name."

"Yeah, it is." Ann said.

The doctor directed his attention towards me. "We're going to close soon, so you'll have to go home."

I looked at Claire. "…Okay…"

Ann waved her hand, as if she was shooing me away. "Don't worry! I'll stay here with Claire! So in a few days, we can all go home together!" Ann was back to her cheerful self.

I nodded. "Okay."

I said goodbye to everyone and then walked out of the room. I still can't believe Claire lost her memory. And what the doctor told me isn't making it any better.

--

_Flashback_

_I was walking out of the hospital room until the doctor stopped me._

"_What is it?" I asked._

_He had a frown on his face, not just that stoic expression, a real frown. "There's something I forgot to tell you."_

_Whatever he's going to tell me, I know it's bad. "G-go on and tell me." My voice was a little shaky._

"_Well… about Claire's amnesia…" He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. " I hate telling people bad news about my patients, but…" He trailed off._

_I was getting worried now. "W-what is it?"_

"_She… might not get her memory back." What?_

"_What?" Was all I could say._

_He sighed. "Something can trigger her memory back, but she could also never regain her memory."_

"_I-I see…"_

"_I'm sorry to tell you this."_

"_No. I thank you for telling me." I walked out of the room and into the hall._

_End Flashback_

--

What am I going to do? What if she never gets her memory back?

_**

* * *

**__**Ann's POV**_

I overheard the conversation between Gray and Doctor. I'm sure Gray's worried sick, but who can blame him? I'm worried too. But, it just occurred to me that Gray was worried about Claire and showed no concern for me, his **sister**. I have a **broken** leg and arm!

I had to get in a bed too if I was going to stay. I can't believe this happened just over some argument. I let Claire stay with us because it was the least I could do; it's my fault we're both in this predicament.

"Why do you look sad?" Someone asked.

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Claire. "What do you mean?"

"You have a sad look on your face. Why are you sad?"

I smiled. "I-it's nothing."

"Okay… um, why was that boy sad?" She asked.

Boy? What boy is she talking about? "Oh, you mean Gray?"

"Um, yeah."

"He was sad because… he felt like he lost one of his good friends." I told her.

She started to frown. "Oh…"

I frantically waved my hands and smiled. "It's okay though! I know you'll get your memory back!"

She looked up at me and giggled. "Right."

A few days passed after that. Now we could go home since it's been two days. We were sitting in the lobby talking to each other. Gray was here with us.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Well duh! I don't want to stay in this place anymore!" I yelled.

He started to talk quietly."Ann! Don't say that! People are around, and you're saying it too loud!"

Was he kidding me? I'm not a little girl! "Let them hear! I don't care!"

Gray glared at me and jerked his head toward the desk. I looked in that direction and saw that doctor and a nurse staring at us.

Gray walked over to them. "Sorry Elli, Doctor. I hope you guys weren't offended by my sister."

The nurse, I think her name was Elli, started to talk. "Don't worry about it! We hear things like that all the time!"

"Yes, so it's fine." The Doctor added in.

Gray sighed in relief, you couldn't really see him do it, but I can tell. "That's good. See you later."

Elli waved. "Let's hope next time we meet you won't be injured or anything!"

"We won't!" Gray called back.

Claire just stood there the whole time watching us silently. When we got outside, I looked around for the car, but I couldn't see it. "Where's the car?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy or something. "I didn't bring it."

He didn't bring the car? How stupid is that? "Why!?"

"Because, you're in a wheelchair, and you wouldn't be able to fit in my car." He smirked.

"Oh."

Claire spoke up. "Well, um, how are we going to get home?"

He looked at her. "Don't worry about that. We'll take a bus."

We all got to the bus stop and got on the bus when it came. The ride home was uneventful and quiet.

"I hate buses! They're sooo boring!" I said after I got off.

"Well, we couldn't do anything else, so stop whining like a brat! Wait, you are a brat." He smirked again.

"Why you—" He ignored me and walked away, with Claire close behind.

"Wait! Isn't someone going to help me?! I'm in a wheelchair!" No one came back and I sighed. I guess I was going to have to take it into my own hands or... hand.

_**

* * *

**__**Claire's POV**_

I don't remember getting on a 'bus' before, so it was like a new experience. There were so many people on the bus; it was kind of strange, because the only people I know are Ann, Gray, Elli, and the Doctor.

When the bus stopped, Gray and I walked off. But other people had to help Ann get off because she was in a 'wheelchair'.

"I hate buses! They're sooo boring!" Ann whined.

Gray had an irritated look on his face. "Well, we couldn't do anything else, so stop whining like a brat! Wait, you are a brat." I started to laugh, but I doubt they heard it.

Ann's face turned red. "Why you—" Gray walked off and I decided to follow him.

"Why are you walking with me? Shouldn't you be with Ann?" He asked.

Why did I follow him? "I want to know more about you, I already spent plenty of time with Ann in the hospital." I could hear Ann yelling from behind us.

"Wait! Isn't someone supposed to be helping me?! I'm in a wheelchair!"

"Shouldn't we help her?" I asked.

He put his hands in his pocket. "Don't worry, she can do it herself."

"Bu-"

"AAAAH!" Was that Ann?

Gray got a concerned look on his face. "Come on." We both ran in the direction where we heard the scream.

When we got there, Ann was sitting in her wheelchair, laughing. "Y-you should've seen the look on your f-f-faces!"

"I should have known," Gray sighed. "nothing can hurt or scare you."

She pumped her fist in the air. "Damn straight!"

I was confused. Did she even get hurt at all? "So... you…"

"tricked us." Gray finished for me.

"Yup! That was to get you to come back and help me! Did you actually think I was gonna do this by myself?"

"Not really…"

"Good! Now come and push the chair!"

He grunted and walked over to Ann. We walked inside of the 'apartment', and went inside a room.

The doors slid open and closed again. Amazing!

"Why do the doors move by themselves?" I asked.

Gray looked at me. "These are elevator doors. They're automatic."

"Oh… why are we just standing here?" I asked again.

"This is an elevator. You just stand in it, and it takes us up to our floor." He calmly explained.

"Oh, okay then." I still didn't understand all that well, but I didn't want to keep asking questions. Plus, Ann looked a little irritated.

There was this 'ding' and the doors opened.

"Amazing…" I whispered.

Gray stopped and smiled at me. "Isn't it?"

Ann cleared her throat and Gray pushed Ann to a door. I wonder what that door leads to. I hope it doesn't lead to a set of stairs! He might push her or something! He does look pretty mad…

"Wait Gray! I know you're mad, but don't push her down the stairs!" I yelled.

It was silent, until Ann started laughing. "That's some mind you got there Claire!"

Gray looked confused. "I wasn't going to do that, even though I want to."

Ann stopped laughing and glared at Gray. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me, I don't need to repeat myself." He opened the door and walked inside. Ann sat there, shaking with rage. I didn't want her to get mad at me, so I hesitantly walked inside.

There was furniture in this room. A couch, TV, bookshelf, and there was a hall that led somewhere else. Ann came in and showed no sign of being angry.

"Welcome to our home! You will be living here from now on! So you need to get used to things around here! Do you understand?" I nodded my head.

"Good! Now come this way so I can show you your room!" Ann's whole demeanor changed. She talked in this really high and bubbly voice.

_--_

_Hey Claire! I got a new job as a waitress! Aren't you glad?_

--

"Hey Ann! Stop acting like you're at your job!" I blurted out.

She scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, I just overreact sometimes… wait! What did you just say?"

"I, um…"

"You told me to stop acting like I'm at work! And I never told you about my job while we were in the hospital!" Ann started to smile.

"Well…um.." She called Gray, and he came over to us.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Claire! She just told me to stop acting like I was at work, and I never told her about my job! She must be remembering!" Ann waved her arm in the air.

"Really?" Gray looked at me. "Do you really remember?"

"I-I…" They both looked at me, waiting for an answer. "I… don't."

They both frowned and sighed. "Why did you say that then?" Ann asked.

"I'm not sure, I just blurted it out without thinking." I confessed.

"Why would she just blurt it out? She must have remembered something." Gray said.

"Beats me." Ann shrugged. "It's been a long day, so let's get some rest, alright?"

"Okay then. Night guys." Gray said. After that, he walked off somewhere, I guess to his room.

Ann looked at me and smiled. "You're gonna share a room with me! So come on!" She pushed me into a room.

It was a simple room. There was a dresser with a radio and lamp on top of it, two beds, and a closet. Ann wheeled over to the dresser and got some clothes out, and threw some to me.

"Those are some of my extra pajamas, you can wear those." I nodded my head. "And you can sleep in that extra bed over there. It comes in handy when we used to have sleepovers with each other." She got out of the chair and stood on one leg. Ann almost fell over, but I helped her up.

"I can help you change your clothes." I said. She nodded her head, and then I helped her with her clothes. It was really no problem. In the hospital, Elli and I would help Ann.

"I don't like to ask for help, but thanks. You know, the only reason I couldn't do it myself was because of my broken leg and arm. So don't think I'm some helpless little girl, because I am **anything** but that."

I giggled. "I know."

"Okay then, as long as you know. Night Claire."

"Goodnight Ann."

These people are very nice to me. But they seem sad since I can't remember anything. I hope I remember soon…

--

Man! This was 18 pages! I hope you liked it! I just don't write 18 pages for my own enjoyment!

I put Ann in a wheelchair because her arm **and** leg are broken. So don't you think it would be hard for her to walk on crutches with a broken arm? Exactly. That's why she's in the wheelchair.

School will be here in like two weeks for me. T-T But I'll try to update during school! It won't be just as much. My school likes to give people a lot of work. Especially me, since I'm in honors! :( Am I rambling? Sorry about that. See ya! -


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! It's me, your friendly neighborhood writer, Dia! Here's the update for you guys, and am grateful to have this number of people who like my story! I mean, 10 reviews in two chapters! Thank you very much!

And now I will reply to those generous reviewers!

_**RyanMan13:**__** I use MS Word. It annoys me because it says stuff like 'Manna isn't a real name' and all that, but I ignore it. XD I'm going back on the 11**__**th**__**, sucks doesn't it?**_

_**Crystalsong: **__**Yeah, she even forgot her own name. Pre-tty tough. And yes, I completely agree with you. Why can't summer be longer? T-T**_

_**harvestmoonrox: **__**Thank you! Oh, and I read your fic; it's great!**_

_**Kiminochi: **__**Thanks Angela! Yeah, they seem like the brother-sister kind to me. And don't worry! She's bound to remember something, right?**_

_**SunshineGirlx3: **__**Thanks for reviewing Jen! That elevator scene was funny, I just came up with that idea and put it in the story. Here's the update!**_

Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so stop asking! Nat-su-me has no reason to sue me now! XD

_**

* * *

**__**To Remember? Or To Forget?**_

_**Chapter 3**_

--

_**Gray's POV**_

I walked into my room, and flopped down on the bed. If what Ann said was true, then Claire might be getting her memory back. I mean, why else would she say something like that?

"I'll try to figure this out tomorrow. It _has_ been a long day…"

And with that, I drifted off to sleep.

--

The next day, I woke up hearing sounds come from the kitchen. Ann must be making breakfast again.

I slowly got out of bed and changed into my clothes -- I had to go to work after I ate breakfast. When I got into the kitchen, Ann was sitting at the table and Claire was cooking.

I quickly walked over to Ann and whispered in her ear. "Why are you letting Claire cook? She could've, you know...forgot how to cook or something!"

She looked at me incredulously. "Don't be ridiculous, no one can forget how to cook… can they?"

"I don't know!" I threw my arms up in the air. "I'm clueless about this stuff." I replied.

Ann then had a horrified look on her face. "Oh no! What if she forgot to cook and she gets as bad as Karen!?" Then she looked up to the ceiling as if she was thinking. "Wait, could _anybody _be as bad as Karen?"

Claire came over to us with curiosity evident in her expression. "Um," She looked at me and then Ann. "is something wrong?"

Ann was still looking up at the ceiling, not even glancing at Claire once. "No, no. Just talking about some people with crappy cooking skills. That's all."

"Oh, okay." Then she looked back at me. "Is there something wrong with you?"

Her gaze was so… _uncomfortable. _Her eyes were so different from when I last saw her. She would always smile and talk a lot, and her eyes used to have that sparkling gleam. But now, it's just the opposite, her eyes look so dull and lifeless now.

"Is there something wrong? You still haven't answered me."

I snapped back into reality and saw that both Claire and Ann were staring at me. Claire had a worried look on her face and Ann had an understanding look.

I shook my head. "No, there's nothing wrong. You can go finish breakfast."

She seemed uncertain. "Okay…" Then she walked off back into the kitchen.

"I understand how you feel." Ann said.

I sighed exasperatedly. "What are you talking about _now_?"

"You were uncomfortable because of that damn gaze weren't you?" She asked.

"Uh…"

"Don't worry, I was too. That's why I was looking at the ceiling when she came in here – because I didn't want to look her straight in the eye."

I sat down at the table. "That's a little rude, don't you think?"

She punched me in the shoulder and grinned at me. "But, that's how I act! I'm the rude, tomboyish, and clever girl!"

"Yeah, yeah. And _I'm_ the antisocial guy." I said sarcastically. As if I _actually_ acted like that.

"I don't know why you're saying it sarcastically, you_ do_ act that way. You know, being antisocial and whatnot."

I did? I couldn't believe it! "Whatever."

Soon after that, Claire came in with breakfast. She made scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast. And she also brought us glasses of orange juice.

She sat the food down on the table and handed each of us a plate. After that, Claire sat down at the table with an expectant look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you guys like it, so I'm waiting for you to eat." She meekly said.

I looked over to Ann and saw that she was looking up at the ceiling again.

'_What a rude girl!'_ I thought.

Claire looked over to Ann too. "What's wrong?"

Ann had a slight scowl on her face, but it was gone the instant it came. She reluctantly lowered her head. "N-nothing. I was…… thinking! Yeah, I was thinking."

"Oh, okay then." Claire said.

Ann continued. "Yeah... thinking. So can I think some more now?"

I was really getting tired of Ann being so rude; I couldn't stand it anymore! "No! You will eat this food and eat it now! **Without** raising your head!" I snapped.

Both Ann and Claire gaped at me with shocked faces. After a while, Claire started to giggle and Ann was pouting.

"Sheesh, Gray." Ann put a spoonful of eggs in her mouth. "Woo soun wike my paren o sometin!"

"…What?"

Claire was still giggling. "She said, 'you sound like my parent or something'."

"How did you understand what she was saying?" I asked.

Claire shrugged. "Girls just know this stuff." Then she looked over to Ann who was still angrily eating her breakfast. "Oh, and Ann? You know it's rude to talk with your mouth full." Ann just replied by rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry about that. Ann told me that she was the 'rude, tomboyish, and clever' girl." I said.

Claire started to giggle again. "Well, what am I?"

"You are the giggly, bubbly, and happy girl." Ann said from across the table.

"Really?" Claire had a look of awe on her face; I don't know why though. "What is Gray?"

"Well, he's the quiet guy. He doesn't say a word." Ann continued.

Claire shook her head. "He doesn't seem that way to me. We talk sometimes."

"Well, yeah. He talks freely around the both of us and his friend, Cliff." Ann looked down at the ground so no one could see her face.

When she mentioned Cliff's name, her face turned red. I already knew she had a crush on him-- it's so obvious.

'_I could tease her about it, but I'll pass, for now.'_

After that little conversation, we all ate our breakfast in silence. When I finished mine, I thanked Claire for the breakfast and headed off to work.

I was 1 minute late. Grandpa was going to be **so** angry.

When I opened the door to the shop, a tool flew at my face, but I dodged it in time. "W-what… was that?" I'm pretty sure my eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"Gray! You are 1 minute late! Double work for you!" Grandpa yelled.

And **this **is why I need a new job.

_**

* * *

**__**Ann's POV**_

After Gray left for work, I went to the phone to call my job. I had to tell them that I couldn't come in for a while because of my injury.

The kept ringing until someone answered.

"_Hello, this is Doug's Inn/Bar. How may I help you?" _I know that sickening sweet voice anywhere.

"Hey Katie, it's me Ann."

"_Oh! Ann, why aren't you at work?"_

I sighed. I knew Katie would overreact, but I told her anyway. "I was in a car crash and—"

"_Oh! Are you okay? Are you hurting? Are you on the verge of... DEATH!?"_

"No Katie, I just broke my—"

"_You broke something in your HEAD!? You were always an oddball, but this will make it even worse!"_

I couldn't take her blabbering anymore, so I snapped. "KATIE! I broke my arm and my leg! And don't think I didn't hear that 'oddball' crack, because I did! So you better pray that I don't come for you once I get better!" I said it really fast so she wouldn't get another chance to speak.

I could hear her voice faltering. _"O-oh, I overreacted a-again."_

I don't know why she was stuttering like that. It was either because I threatened her, or she was embarrassed at her behavior.

I sighed, this girl always irritates me—I don't know how I put up with her everyday! "Yeah, you did overreact. Look, I just called to tell you that I wouldn't able to go to work for a while because of my injuries."

She gasped. **Please** don't let her go into one of her little 'episodes' again.

"_But Ann, we need you here! We've been having a lot of customers lately and Gwen and I just can't handle it ourselves!"_

"Well, you're going to have to. Let me talk to Dad."

"_Okay…" _The next thing I heard was footsteps, and it sounded like Katie was talking to my Dad.

"_Hey, is that you Ann?"_ That was Dad's voice.

"Uh, yeah."

"_Well, hey! I haven't talked to you in a while!" _If you call one day a 'while', then yeah, it's been a while. _"How are you guys doing?"_

"Well…" I explained to him the whole situation about the car crash, my injuries, and Claire's lost memory.

"_Well it's like that, huh." _He didn't sound worried at all, but that's what I like about Dad. He doesn't constantly smother you; we were raised to be tough kids. He always says, 'as long as you aren't dead, then I won't worry about you, and you can do anything you want'. Cool, huh? _"I'm glad you guys are okay, and I hope Claire gets her memory back."_

"Yeah, thanks." I simply replied.

"_Now, back to the topic about you and work…"_

"What about it? You know I'm injured Dad!" I yelled.

I could hear him laugh from over the phone. _"Yeah, I know! But we really need another worker around here. I could get you a replacement."_

Replacement? That's crazy! "Why would you want to replace **me**? I don't **need **a replacement!"

He sighed. _"There you go again Ann. Being stubborn as always."_

"What did you say?"

While Dad and I were arguing, Claire walked up to me slowly.

"Hang **on **Dad!" I covered the phone with my hand so Dad wouldn't hear me. "What do you need Claire?"

"U-um, well…" She fiddled with her fingers. "y-you said that… you needed a replacement."

"Yeah… what about it?" I asked, trying not to let my temper take over.

"Well…" Get on with it already! "I… could be your… r-replacement."

What? Claire as my replacement at work? It's crazy… just crazy enough to work.

"Great idea Claire! And to make sure you're okay, I'll go with you!" I excitedly said.

She only nodded her head and stood there.

I took my hand off the phone and got back on it. "Oh Daaaad." I said in a sing song voice. "I think I have the perfect replacement."

Oh, this was going to be good.

--

Okay guys, bad news. The next time I review, I'm sure I'll be in school. So the next update might take longer than it usually does. But I'll try to update as soon as I can! Oh, and for those of you who didn't know, I go back to school on the 11th.

Now on with the questions! (that **I **already know the answer to!)

How will Claire do at Ann's job? Will it work? Review and maybe you'll find out. ;P


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's me, Dia! Sorry for not updating in like, a month. If you've read my other stories that have been recently updated, then you would know that I've been busy.**

**Now for review replies. Yay!:**

_**RyanMan13: **__**Well, I guess if you check what today was, then you would see that I have been in school for about 5, or 6 weeks. It's report card time. Oh, and here's the next chapter!**_

_**monkeygirl82000: **__**Sure Emily! Since you reviewed, you can find out all you want! …..Well, not really. You can find out whatever is in this chapter though! XD **_

_**crystalsong: **__**Thanks! I try my best to get their personalities right. I overdid Saibara? XD Sorry about that. Here's the new chapter!**_

_**Sara101022: **__**Thanks for the story alert! And I'm glad you love it! I might put in fluff, I might not. You'll just have to wait and see. ;P**_

_**SunshineGirlx3: **__**I don't know if she'll be a good cook. (Even though it is my story. XD) Here's the next chapter Jen!**_

_**chowder101l: **__**Judging by your username, you like Chowder. I do too! It's a funny show! I feel sad for Gray though, but it'll be alright. **_

**Thanks for all those reviews last chapter! And I hope to have more! If you guys wouldn't mind. XD**

**Disclaimer: Nat-su-me owns Harvest Moon……… not Natsume Hyuga! I mean the company, Natsume. Even though I like Natsume better than Natsume. Uh……never mind! I don't own Harvest Moon, okay? (For those of you who have read or watched Gakuen Alice, then you know who I am talking about. XD)**

_**

* * *

**__**To Remember? Or To Forget?**_

_**Chapter 4**_

--

_**Claire's POV**_

I was currently looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was okay, my face was good, but there was something that was a little off……

Maybe it was the fact that I had a very ugly dress on, or the fact that I couldn't breathe because of how tight said dress was. Maybe both?

I looked at the black and pink dress quizzically. Yup, this just screamed 'waitress'. Even if I can't remember anything, I still have some fashion sense! And **this** was definitely not the newest trend.

I continued to look at myself in the mirror when Ann came in the room. "Hey Claire! You like the look?"

I turned to her with an incredulous look. "What? Not at all. What is this dress anyway?"

She grinned and wheeled over to me. "It's just my uniform for work." She continued to grin at me and looked like she was about to laugh.

I glanced at the dress. "I can't believe they actually—"

--

_Ann was sitting on her bed with a look of exasperation on her face._

"_What's wrong Ann?" An unknown, but familiar voice asked._

_She looked up at whoever asked the question. "Oh, it's you. Dad worked me to the bone today! And to top it all off he told me to wear this!" She picked up a strange looking black and pink waitress dress._

"_Well, it's not that bad…"_

"_Not that bad?!" She fell back on her bed. "Ugh. I'm too tired to argue, but I'll tell you one thing C--, I'm never wearing this dress. EVER."_

"_Oh. Well, I guess it can't be helped then."_

_She turned over and put her head in the pillow. "You're damn right it can't."_

--

I opened my eyes to see that Ann was looking at me strangely.

"You okay Claire? Why'd you just suddenly freeze like that?" Ann asked.

"Uh." I scratched my head. "I'm not sure." I didn't even know I stopped moving.

Ann continued. "Yeah, it was weird. You were talking one minute, and then your eyes just widened and you stood in that same spot for a while. You kind of looked like a zombie!"

"Oh…… well, do you have anything else to wear other than this?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Um, nope." She grinned at me. "If I had to wear that abomination, then you have to too!"

"If I recall, Ann. You said that you would never wear this dress. And you never did." I explained.

Ann gaped at me. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging. "Y-you remember that?"

"Uh, yeah. I think… that's the reason I was looking like a 'zombie', as you put it…" But I was interrupted by Ann cheering.

"Yeah! You're getting your memory back! Just wait till I tell Gray!" Ann yelled.

I laughed nervously and wheeled Ann out of the room. After she was out, I closed the door. "Hey! Why'd you put me out?!" She yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'm changing. If you didn't wear this to work, then I won't either." I defiantly said.

…

"Touché."

I smiled. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Okay." She replied. "When you finish changing, we're gonna leave."

"Fine." I walked over to the bed and picked up a blue sweater and some jeans.

I wonder how I'm going to do at my new job…

_**

* * *

**__**Gray's POV**_

I stood at my work area forging tools, as usual. My grandfather is the local blacksmith, and people come to his shop hoping that he could fix their tools, but not many people come since we live in the city. I don't even know _why_ Grandpa opened up a blacksmith shop in the city! Every time I ask him, he always says, 'My boy, this city has to have a blacksmith! In fact, this city needs some originality.' Or some nonsense like that.

I just finished fixing someone's…………pair of scissors. Now when did I start working on scissors!?

Oh yeah, now I remember. They brought it in earlier and I refused to work on it. Then Grandpa said, 'Boy, you better work on that tool! We have to do whatever we can for the customer, even if they need us to fix a pair of scissors, as ridiculous as it may be.' What a bunch of bull.

I can't wait to go home. I wonder how Claire's doing right now; Ann better be taking care of her.

"Gray. Pay attention to your work." I heard my Grandpa say.

I glared at him. "I am! What makes you think I'm not?"

"You have this faraway look on your face. It's as if you're thinking about something." He explained.

"Well, I'm not. I'm doing my work, okay?" I grunted and went back to my work. It was silent for a while until Grandpa spoke again.

"You're worried about Claire's situation, aren't you?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

He was so…… out of character today. I mean, he kept asking me these questions when normally he would just yell at me and I would yell back. It was making me uncomfortable. "Uh… yeah, I am. How did you know?"

"Doug called me earlier. He said that Ann called and told him about a car crash and Claire's lost memory. Now she's going to be Ann's replacement at work or something like that." He explained.

"Oh……well, that's about right." Wait. Did he just say 'Ann's replacement'?

"I know how close you and Claire were, so it must be hard on you." I felt a heavy feeling in my chest. Just _why_ did he have to remind me of that?

"Yeah…" I slowly replied. "It is...hard."

"Yes, I know." He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Since you are not feeling well, I'll let you off work early today."

Okay, that's settled. He has officially cracked. I mean, he's getting weirder by the minute! What's with that? "Uh……really?"

"Yes."

"You're not pulling my leg?"

"Boy, I'm serious. Now leave before I change my mind." He said in a stern voice. His compassionate face was gone.

"Yes sir." I walked out of the store and headed home. I thought about what happened today, and dubbed it 'Gray's weird day'. Because that's exactly what it was, weird.

I continued to walk, but I accidentally bumped into something or someone. At that moment, I heard a shriek.

I looked around and saw a girl sitting on the ground with books scattered everywhere. She had long black hair in a braid, and had on a pair of glasses.

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching my hand out to the girl.

She meekly took my hand. "Y-yes. Thank you." I helped her up and we picked up all of the books she dropped.

She asked me to help her carry the books to the library, so I did. While we were walking, we talked about different things like, 'what was your favorite book' or 'what kind of foods do you like'. We continued the question and answer scenario until we got to her library. After we got there, she smiled. "Thank you again, um…"

"Gray." I simply said.

"Alright then, Gray. Thank you for helping me." She said with a bright smile. "Oh, and my name is Mary."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome Mary." I waved at her and started to walk out of the library, but before I left she yelled out something to me.

"Bye Gray! I... I hope you can visit sometime!"

"Sure." Then I walked out of the library and headed home. Mary was a nice girl. Maybe I will visit again sometime.

_**

* * *

**__**Ann's POV**_

I'm so glad Claire is getting her memory back! Maybe things will get back to normal soon……

_Knock knock_

"Someone's at the door." Claire pointed out as she came out of the room in a blue sweater and some jeans.

I turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll get it." As I got closer to the door, thoughts were running through my head.

_It can't be Gray, he should still be at work._

_Could it be some new neighbors introducing themselves?_

_What if it's someone Claire knows?_

_Could it be… a KILLER? No. That's something Katie would say, and I'm not like her._

After that last thought, I grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door to find… Cliff?

"Hey Ann. Is Gray here?" He asked with that adorable smile of his. Wait. Adorable? Ann, get a hold of yourself.

My face suddenly felt hot. "U-um, no. You just missed him." I looked down to the ground and wheeled away.

He gave me a worried expression. "Hey, Ann! Are you okay? You're in a wheelchair!" No duh. You think?

"I-I'm fine." I continued to wheel away, but he ran up to me.

"Are you sure Ann? I hate to see you hurt." He worriedly said.

Did he mean that? He doesn't want me to get hurt? ……He could just be saying that as a worried friend, but there is a possibility he _might_ like me, right?

"T-thanks. But I'm fine, alright?"

"Okay…" He looked uncertain.

Claire walked into the living room. "Um, Ann? Who is this person?"

I looked up at her and smiled. "T-This is Cliff, Claire."

Cliff chuckled. He must have thought Claire was joking . "Yeah, Claire. Stop joking around!" Cliff's usually kind of shy. So why is he acting all 'social' now? Did something good happen to him?

Claire furrowed her eyebrows and tapped her chin with her index finger. "Cliff…… Cliff…… nope, never met you before in my life." She said with a smile.

I know that she lost her memory and all, but she didn't have to say it so blunt like that!

I started to get angry. "Claire, can we _talk_ for a minute?" I asked through gritted teeth. When I got mad, everyone knew. It would always show on my face. But since Cliff's here, I tried my best to hide it, but I guess it didn't work, because he gave me a frightened look.

Claire didn't seem to notice though, because she just kept smiling. "Sure, Ann!" She ran over to me and wheeled me into our bedroom.

Once the door was closed, I let out all of my rage on poor little Claire. Well, not really, but I still reprimanded her.

"Claire! Don't be so mean!" I whispered.

She inclined her head to the side and her mouth formed an 'o'. "Huh? What are you talking about Ann?"

I exasperatedly sighed. "I'm talking about Cliff!"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Oh! You mean that stranger in the living room!"

'_If she doesn't stop talking about Cliff like that I swear I'll—"_

But my thoughts were cut off by someone yelling in the living room. "Ann! Claire! I'm back from work!" Was that Gray? What was he doing back so soon? It's only been an hour!

"Gray!" Claire exclaimed. She opened the door and ran out into the living room. Boy, was she happy to see him.

I sat in the bedroom for a while until I remembered Cliff.

'_Oh yeah! I almost forgot Cliff was here! I better stop Claire from saying anything else harmful to him!'_

I wheeled out of the room with my good arm. It was pretty difficult to control a wheelchair with only one arm.

'_Damn, Claire! You shouldn't have left me by myself like that!'_

When I finally got into the living room, I saw Gray, Cliff, and Claire sitting at the dining table, talking.

I wheeled over to them and only Cliff seemed to notice me coming. "Hey, Ann! What were you doing back there?" He asked.

I shook my head. "N-nothing! Nothing at all!"

He arched his eyebrows upward. "Okay then…"

Gray looked over to me and rolled his eyes. He was probably going to say something in 3, 2, 1…

"Hey, Ann. Didn't notice you came in. Maybe it was because you made a beeline for Cliff, and never even bothered to talk to me or Claire." He grinned. "Why'd you go to him first? He's not related to you, he's not a good friend of yours, so… what could **possibly** make you do that? Huh? Huuuuhhhh?" I could tell he wanted to make me mad. Well, congrats Gray. It worked.

My head was hot, and it felt like it was going to explode any minute. "S-Shut **up**, Gray!"

Gray started to laugh, and so did Claire. Cliff just sat there with a confused expression. "What's wrong with Ann? Why is her face so red?" He asked. The only reply he got was more laughing from Gray.

Gray clutched his stomach. "I-I **would** tell y-you, b-but I don't t-think Ann would l-like that very much!"

"Damn straight I won't." I darkly muttered. No one seemed to hear that except Gray, so he stopped his laugh fest in an instant.

Claire giggled and looked over to the clock on the wall. "Hey, Ann. Shouldn't we be leaving right now?"

I smacked my head. "Oh man! I almost forgot about work! Claire! Come over here and wheel me out of that door!" I pointed dramatically to the door. "Now! With haste!"

She nodded her head and scurried over to me. She got a firm grip on the handles of my wheelchair, and ran out of the door.

As we sped down the hallway, I turned my head back to look at Claire, who was pushing my chair. "Ready for your first day of work?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course I am!"

I looked ahead of me and saw people running around in the hallway, trying to get out of our way so they won't get hit. I grinned. "Good. Cause you'll need to be."

**

* * *

****I hope you liked the chapter! Oh, and sorry for the long update! I've been busy with school and all.**

**So, I guess that's all. Bye bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh man. How long has it been since I last updated? 3 months? Sheesh, I need to get my act together. xD Well, on to the review replies. Which unfortunately, aren't many. :(**

**_Random Jelly Beans: Yes, updates are WIN. Especially when my favorite stories are getting updated. Ann and Cliff are cute aren't they? Well... here's the update you wanted. :)_**

**_NerdyByNature: Thanks for the review, I'm really glad you like my little story. Hope you like the new chapter!_**

* * *

**_To Remember? Or To Forget?_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_--_**

**_Normal POV_**

After getting off of the bus, Claire and Ann looked at the small restaurant in front of them. The large sign on the roof said 'Doug's Diner' and had a picture of a smiling Doug. Claire rolled her eyes and muttered, "_Real_ original, Doug..."

Ann looked up at Claire confusedly. "Huh? Did you say dad's name?" The confused look on her face suddenly turned into a cheerful smile. "How did you know his name? You must be remembering!" Claire slowly shook her head as Ann continued to ramble about Claire's memory. She didn't think really remembered, it was like, some kind of... reaction she had. If that's what you would call it.

"Ann...." Claire said. Ann was too busy rambling and talking to herself that she didn't Claire had even spoken a word. After a while of trying to get Ann's attention and utterly failing, Claire finally got irritated. "ANN!" She yelled with more force and volume. Ann stopped her rant and looked up at Claire, glaring at her.

"Sheesh, you didn't have to yell." Claire merely sighed and wheeled Ann into the restaurant leaving confused bystanders looking strangely at them.

Even though she lost her memory and most of her old personality, she did _not_ have the patience to deal with Ann. She just knew that Ann used to get on her nerves before she lost her memory. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew nonetheless. Now she knew how Gray felt, having an overwhelming sister like Ann.

As they arrived in the Diner, a woman with red, curly hair came up and hugged Claire. "Oh, Annie!" The girl cried. "You must have been so hurt and lonely in that hospital, after the horrible accident you had!" Claire looked at the girl whom was glomping her and pleadingly looked at Ann. Ann just shrugged with a grin on her face.

"U-uh..." Claire muttered. The girl looked at Claire's face and realized that she was hugging the wrong person. She then looked to the side to see Ann sitting in a wheelchair, her arm in a cast, with the widest grin that could even rival the Chesire Cat's. The girl blushed out of embarrassment and released Claire, backing away as she did so. Great way to make a first impression.... not.

She looked to the ground. "I'm so sorry I did that to you." The girl looked up at Claire and extended her hand, still looking embarrassed. "I'm Katie."

Claire hesitantly took Katie's hand and smiled. "I'm Claire."

Ann wheeled in between them and yawned. "Yeah, yeah. Introductions are over with. Let's just get to work, okay?" Katie and Claire stared at Ann strangely and she sighed. "Okay. _You _guys get to work. Not me." With a fake pout, she asked one of the nearby workers to wheel her into the back room where her dad was so she could rest. After that, Claire was left behind with Katie.

And that was not a good thing.

Claire slightly jumped when she saw Katie staring and grinning at her. She looked strangely similar to an animal who just found it's prey.

Katie rubbed her hands together almost greedily. "Okay, let's get started... fresh meat." Her grin grew larger.

Claire shuddered at her new 'name' and felt kind of scared. Katie acted completely different from when Ann was here. Did she not want Ann to see her true personality? If that was the case, then Claire couldn't think of any reason why.

Katie pointed to a table and smiled, the tone of her voice was sickeningly sweet. "See that table?" Claire nodded. "Well, I want you to take their order. Simple enough, right?"

Claire sighed in relief. By the way Katie was acting a moment ago, she thought that she would make her do something _difficult_. Taking one simple order from a table was not difficult at all. Well, at least she thought so.

When Claire walked over to the table, the man sitting there looked up at her, a smile gracing his features. He had tan skin and a purple bandana with a brown jacket and blue jeans.

"Hey, babe." The man said. "I didn't know you worked here." Even though Claire didn't know the man -- or at least she _thought_ she didn't know him -- she could tell that he was one of those flirty types who couldn't keep their eyes off any woman that passed by.

Inwardly sighing, she took a small notepad out of her pocket and grabbed the pencil from behind her ear. "Uh... yeah... um... what would you like to have?" She tried to sound as polite as she could, but she found it hard to do while dealing with this particular man.

He grinned. "Uh... guess I'll have some pineapple juice. That's all." Claire nodded and wrote it down. As soon as she began to walk away, the man called out to her. "Oh, and Claire? Looking beautiful today. As always." Momentarily ignoring the fact that he knew her name, she rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen. He must be a stalker or something; how else would he know her name and she didn't even tell him what it was? Katie was wrong. It _was_ difficult, and hopefully, she wouldn't have to take his order again.

She opened the doors to the kitchen and handed the small piece of paper to a woman with blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail who was presumably the cook. She glanced at it and walked towards the blender. "Pineapple juice, huh? Coming right up!" She said as she picked up chopped pieces of pineapple and dumped them into the blender. She then put the top on and pressed 'blend'. While the fruit was blending, she turned to Claire.

"So you're fresh meat, huh?" She extended her hand to Claire. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Gwen!" Claire took her hand and they firmly shook. This woman wasn't as nearly as weird as Katie was. Sure, she was a little cheerful, but that never hurt anyone, right?

"Nice to meet you too, Gwen. But, if you could just do me one favor?" Gwen nodded as Claire continued. "I would like it if you didn't call me 'fresh meat'." Claire gave Gwen a nervous smile as she scratched the back of her head.

There was an uncomfortable silence (In Claire's case) as Gwen blinked and Claire continued to scratch her head. No noise was heard except for the whirring of the blender and the sound of people chatting from outside the kitchen doors. All of a sudden, Gwen interrupted the silence with a loud chuckle. She walked over to Claire and pat her on the back.

"You're funny, you know that, right?"

Claire looked at Gwen as if she grew three heads. She didn't remember telling a joke... "What?"

Ignoring Claire's question, Gwen continued. "Of course we're gonna call you 'fresh meat'! You're new here! So, you're like a newb! Until you prove us otherwise." Claire sighed just as the blender went off. Gwen walked over to it and poured the juice into a cup, putting it on a tray afterwards. "Here's the order you gave me." She handed the tray to Claire. "Well, see ya later newbie!"

Claire walked out of the kitchen and saw Katie, whom was angrily staring at her and mouthed, 'What took you so long with the order?' Claire shook her head. She would've told Katie that she was talking to Gwen, but felt that she didn't need to waste anymore time, so she just walked over to the man's table and set the tray down.

"Here's your juice." Claire said in a monotone as he smiled at her.

"What's wrong with you today, babe? You seem different. You're acting like you don't even know me!" He said in a joking tone.

_'That's because I _don't _know you, idiot.' _She bitterly thought. Claire sighed and closed her eyes. She could definitely feel a headache coming on. All of a sudden, she could see an image in her mind.

--

_Claire was walking home from school with Ann when a tan man with a purple bandana that totally clashed with his school uniform ran up to them._

_He grinned at Claire. "Hey beautiful." He then glanced at Ann, his grin turning into a smirk. "What's up, carrot top?" Ann threateningly held her fist up to his face and he rolled his eyes. "I know you're not planning to hit my beautiful face, are you? If you are, then you're as dumb as you look, carrot top." He mockingly added._

_Ann gritted her teeth and tried to refrain from hitting him when she saw Claire give her a warning look. She just hated it when people made fun of her hair color. Especially _him.

_He looked back to Claire and smiled fondly at her. "Thanks, babe. I can always count on you to save the day." Claire rolled her eyes and stopped walking. Glaring at the man beside her._

_"What do you want, Kai?"_

_"Ah....nothing. I just like spending time with you, that's all. I have no ulterior motives." He looked at her with a small smile on his face and she shook her head._

_"That's what you said last time, but then right after that you asked me to go out with you. If that's what you came to ask, then the answer is no. We are over, Kai. Been there, done that. You ruined your chance and you won't have another one, so just leave me alone." Claire looked at Ann and they both walked away, leaving Kai standing alone on the sidewalk._

_"Ah, Claire.... you're very resistant, and that's exactly what I like about you!" He yelled. "I swear I won't give up on you yet!"_

_She merely rolled her eyes and continued on her way home._

_--_

Claire opened her eyes and held her head. She just remembered something from before her accident. It was about the man sitting in front of her. Apparantly the two used to go out in high school but she saw him with another girl so she broke up with him. That's what lead to him constantly asking her for a second chance, but she always refused.

".....Kai?" She asked, unsure if that was really him.

His face seemed to perk up at the mention of his name. "Yeah...?"

She smiled sweetly and Kai expected her to say something nice to him, to finally give him that second chance that he's been wanting for two years, but what she said was totally far from expected.

"Go crawl in a hole and die."

He gaped at her as she walked over to Katie who had a confused look on her face. He clutched his chest, a frown on his face. "That.... that was kind of harsh...." He muttered.

* * *

**_Gray's POV_**

I sat on the couch, lazily flipping through the channels on the TV. I swear nothing good was on at this time of day.

Cliff, who was sitting next to me, smiled. I looked at him and asked, "What are you so happy about?" He shook his head and looked up to the ceiling.

"Nothing. It's just that I got a new job at a bar. The owner Duke is real friendly. Now I can finally make some money to support myself." He smiled and seemed to be deep in thought. I nodded and chose to leave him alone.

As I flipped through the channels, I heard Cliff start to talk again. "So.... how have Claire and Ann been?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing that Cliff had a soft spot for Ann, of course he would ask about her. "They've been fine."

He nodded and made a 'hm' sound. "So.... what's up with Claire? She was acting like she didn't know me earlier." I sighed. I completely forgot that Cliff had no idea about Claire's condition. I guess I would have to explain.

"Well...." I started. "Claire lost her memory." Cliff's eyes widened and I continued. "A few days ago, she told me she had something to tell me, so I was on my way to her house, but I got stuck in traffic. I guess Ann and Claire tried to look for me, so they got into a car crash while doing so. Claire got a concussion, so she lost her memory of everyone and everything she ever knew, but she's slowly getting her memory back. And Ann.... you saw what happened to her. You know, the broken arm and leg."

Cliff sighed out of relief. "Thank god that they got out of that alive. My family wasn't lucky in that kind of situation..."

Cliff's family died in a car accident similar to Ann and Claire's. It happened a few years ago and it's always been a touchy subject with him. Knowing that he was about to get all moody, I decided to change the subject.

"So... um... you like your new job?" I asked.

At the mention of his job, his face lightened up. "Uh... yeah. It's really great! I just started yesterday and I came to visit so I could tell you about it, and to check up on you guys, of course." I nodded and Cliff told me about his friendly boss, Duke and Duke's talkative wife, Manna. For some reason, her name was familiar.

"Uh... Cliff?" I asked, cutting in just as he was about to tell me about his co-workers.

"Yeah?"

"Is Manna the same Manna from the gossip segment in the news?" I asked. Cliff put his hand under his chin thoughtfully and thought to himself for a moment.

"Now that you mention it.... I think she is..."

I groaned and shook my head. "Well in that case, make sure you be careful not to do anything she can gossip about. Manna is known to make even famous celebrities disappear from the public because she found out a secret of theirs." Cliff laughed and I did too. Who knew celebrities could be so weak-willed? "Just be careful, Cliff." I added.

He stood up and headed towards the door. Dismissively waving at me as he did so. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Well, I'll see you later."

"See you." I said as he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

I leaned back in the couch and turned the TV off, seeing as there was nothing on at the moment. I sighed.

This whole situation with Claire was really troubling. It's good to know that she's okay, but I'm still worried about her memory. Will she get it back or not? Sure, she regained a few memories, but they aren't really important. I wonder if she'll remember significant things, like her family and friends. I mean seriously, I was distraught at the fact that she forgot me so easily. Having someone close to you just forget you like.... it took no effort at _all_ kind of hurts.

I shook my head and laid back on the couch. Maybe I could go to sleep until Claire and Ann came back.

Closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Ah.... I hate the end of this chapter, but yeah, just felt like updating since I haven't wrote anything related to this story for 3 months. So... hope you guys liked it, and I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**I won't make any promises, though. ;)**

**See ya later!**


End file.
